1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process and a device for the production of textile net-like fabrics by various bonding processes, e.g., the warp knitting process or stitch bonding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the textile industry, nets are commonly manufactured with known net-tying machines or net-knotting machines by means of knotting hooks or with known warp knitting machines or stitch bonding machines by means of latch needles or slide needles. In so doing, it is disadvantageous that the product width is determined by the working width and by the stitch structure and that the variability of structure is sharply restricted by the processes or can only be realized at a high cost.
The production of warp-knitted nets with continuous yarns in the working direction and transversely thereto is unusual. A modified warp knitting machine is known (DE 2706930) for working plastic yarns with parallel weft insertion in which the yarns are bonded by means of fusing swords. The product width which can be produced in this way only corresponds to the working width of the machine. The net stitch geometry is determined by the fixed working width and the arrangement of the bonding elements, i.e., the fusing swords. Further, only thermoplastic materials can be processed by the selected bonding method so that the range of possible applications of the product is limited.
Stitch bonding machines on which square-stitch nets can be manufactured with continuous weft yarns in the working direction and transversely thereto are also known (DD 269298). For this purpose, parallel weft yarns are entered transversely to the working direction and are passed through in the work location at determined intervals transversely to the working direction by working members forming wale portions and are tied on or tied in by means of stitching yarns looping around the warp yarns.
It is disadvantageous that the magnitude of the stitch apertures determined by the distance between the inserted weft yarns and the relative distance between the working members forming the wales cannot be changed. Further, the maximum product width is equal to the working width and the products have low strength due to the fact that the weft yarn pattern is also tacked by bearded needles not participating in the stitch formation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process and a device for carrying out the process by various bonding processes, principally the warp knitting process or stitch